Personnel and Character Dossier
Foundation Internal Dossier The Foundation is made up of numerous personnel, each one bringing individual skills and abilities to the fore. Outside of the Foundation, there are thousands of people living in and around anomalous communities. Anartists, magic users and extradimensional beings are but a few instances of what the Foundation has encountered. The content of this dossier is restricted to Level 4 personnel and above. Foundation Doctors and Researchers Dr. Lakshmi Agarwal A withdrawn and uptight specialist in animal behavior with a mysterious connection to a dangerous Keter-class entity. Loyalties to the Foundation are questionable, romantic entanglement with her subject is likely, involvement with the Serpent's Hand is suspected. Dr. Charles Anborough Director of Sites 59 and 117, Keter containment specialist. Curious and crippled, a nuclear physicist who can't seem to stay away from cataclysmic threats. Fortunately, through an absurd combination of improvisation and miracles, he seems to be the best man for the job. His sad smile and dry humor belie the confused past of a man always searching for answers. Addendum "I fucking hate you!" "I just...I miss you...dad." He walks in the shadow of a great man, throughout his whole life and to this day, and he is none the wiser. Keeping several ends of the world in check, stopping XK, YK, and ZK events, none of it will ever be enough to satiate his envy, his hatred...his great emptiness from which the tears will never run dry. He will never stop searching for answers, and, for the sake of humanity, it is imperative that he finds one. Dr. Django Bridge Foundation Archivist. Quiet but influential, with a touch of both melancholy and whimsy. Extraordinary memory. Known to be on a first-name basis with Dr. Bright, and has frequently acted as an informal assistant for him. Dr. Jack Bright Director of Foundation Personnel. Somewhat amoral. Extremely loyal to the Foundation. May or may not be friendly and/or terrifying; is certainly blunt. Attached to SCP-963, and is therefore immortal, using the body of whatever 963 has last touched. Addendum "I've been with the company for a long time." "I am not the damned monkey." His relatives and siblings have been associated with the Foundation since time immemorial. His younger brother is SCP-590 (which a few know); SCP-321 is a sister (which almost no one knows). At least two other relatives work for the Foundation at a high level. Several of Bright's discarded bodies - still possessing his personality and knowledge at time of separation from 963 - have been put to work on secret Foundation projects. Bright possesses a desire to permanently die that he may not be conscious of; ironic, for he only became part of 963 because he was not trying to die. Dr. Jeremiah Cimmerian An ethics committee liaison that takes his job only somewhat seriously. He never thought his doctorate in English Literature or his minor in philosophy would actually help him stay employed, but the former got him recruited into the Foundation as a researcher and the latter secured his employment in the long term. Has an unusual interest in puns and the ethical treatment of humanoids. Dr. Alto Clef A highly adaptable, clever liar. Former GOC operative, specializing in reality benders. Also former file clerk. Undergone anomalous alterations that provide resistance to reality shifts and prevent his face from being photographed. Has a long and checkered history, and a somewhat hidden streak of self-hatred. Reformed misogynist. Most rumors about him are exaggerated or off-point. Don't call him genre-savvy or enigmatic. Addendum "They'll say anything about me." "Except the truth." GOC codename Agent Ukelele prior to defection. May or may not have had a child with a nature goddess as a teenage boy; the goddess was killed by the GOC, but the daughter became a (current) SCP object - if this even happened at all. Involved in a number of CK-class reality restructuring events (and may be able to remember them). (Is) (Is not) a manifestation of the being popularly known as the Devil, despite claims to the contrary. Researcher Jacob Conwell Anomalous Materials Analyst. Masters Degree in Analytical Chemistry. Current head of the Site-6 4 AMat Lab. Frequently called upon, Conwell has made a name for himself in the Foundation as a hard worker. Addendum "I'm doing so much these days." Initially over eager to please Foundation superiors, promotion to primary investigator positions has resulted in multiple depressive episodes and insomnia, though these have improved following Conwell's transfer to Site-64 and marriage. Routine psychological evaluations are ongoing. Dr. Kain "Pathos" Crow Cross-disciplinary wunderkind researcher, specializing particularly in biochemistry and robotics. Rarely, if ever, seen in public. May or may not have been permanently transformed into a dog-like body as the result of a particular anomalous event. Addendum "I'm so tired these days." "I don't even want to work on the walker..." Ran a number of highly classified cross-testing experiments with the aim of creating useful objects of anomalous origin, notably Project Olympia. Nearly terminated several times. Difficulties in the canine body and an unclear lifespan have resulted in a considerable drop in productivity. Many of his side projects have become dormant. Dr. Michael Edison Level-3 Researcher, current head of the Site-19 Metafiction department, as well as its only member. Dr. Edison has received disciplinary action on multiple occasions due to a repeated pattern of unsanctioned and ill-conceived behavior. These behaviors have resulted in temporary reassignment to the Site-██ Antarctic base. His current assignment at Site 19 is contingent on approval from his assigned therapist. Addendum "My legends begin in the 12th century..." "FOOL!" Though quiet and reserved most of the time, Dr. Edison secretly dreams of being a badass like Dr. Clef (or at least the image most staffers have of Dr. Clef). While respected as a researcher, his attempts at more outrageous endeavors are most often met with derision. Has a petty, but long-standing grudge against Delivery Agent Roadrunner. Is known to sometimes write terrible fanfiction. Dr. Chelsea "Photosynthetic" Elliott Plant specialist, both anomalous and non-anomalous. Dedicated, friendly, prone to tunnel vision. Often in the field; excessively 'hands-on' in her lab and field research, leading to a number of injuries. Scars cover her hands and arms. Addendum "We're at the cusp of something here." Possible anomalous capability due to exposure to an anomalous item (a "sun of unknown provenance"). This is unknown to her, and investigation is ongoing. Possibe security risk due to strong personal desire to advance worldwide scientific knowledge in her chosen field; she's possibly a little too excited about the marvels she has studied. Dr. Charles "COG" Gears A man strangely lacking in emotional response (to the point of lacking a startle response) and possessing unusual levels of logic and intellect. Former Euclid-class object specialist before having his area of study expanded. Has been deeply involved with research regarding a truly shocking number of SCP objects both major and minor. A figure of great influence in recent Foundation history. Addendum "It is not acceptable to inquire that." "I do what is required." Records claim he was recruited shortly after the founding of the Foundation... despite his age and personal history not quite matching up to that timeline. A personal fact that few know: He does feel emotion, when it's significant. He simply does not react to it or show it. Because he cannot. Why? If there is a reason, few know. Possibly the father of Alison Chao, the woman calling herself the "Black Queen". Dr. Simon Glass Head of Psychology. Trusted with performing psychological evaluations of highly ranked Foundation personnel. Very empathetic. Sometimes considered "soft" - and that's true, for a Foundation researcher, but he's still well-trusted. In the course of his interviews, he has gained knowledge of more and more terrible secrets, yet still holds on to both his sanity and empathy. Addendum "I talk to everyone, I know everyone..." "...Of course I'm loyal." Associates linked to a number of Groups of Interest, including the Chaos Insurgency (via a relative) and the Serpent's Hand. Feels self-conscious about how higher-ups view him because of this. Dr. Frederick Heiden Neurology specialist. Anxious, uncertain, empathetic, focused on logic. Involved in a number of highly classified projects, despire initially being barred from any non-Safe-classified objects. Addendum "Shhhhhh." May be secretly under Dr. Bright's wing. There are... "plans" for Heiden. Or... were. Perhaps. Heiden may or may not have been killed and brought back to lfe; he may or may not in fact be dead, though he is listed as active staff and appears to be playing some kind of role within the Foundation regardless. Dr. Everett King One of the Foundation's most experienced mathematicians, Doctor King's reputation has nevertheless been overtaken by his testing record involving unusual results. Despite this, he regularly contributes to internal Foundation intellectual periodicals. Addendum "I don't want any more goddamn apples." "And I've never gotten any..." Dr. King's testing must be heavily supervised, due to the presence of apple seeds that seem to be increasing exponentially in intensity. Intensive observation indicates Dr. King is irritated by his seemingly inherited effect. Dr. Zyn Kiryu Highly prolific researcher. Involved in a number of classified Foundation projects. Obsessive, driven, often not eating or sleeping in favor of finishing tasks. Joined the Foundation before finishing her schooling; finished through an accelerated Foundation program. Initially closed-off and withdrawn, but opened up due to a latent ambitious streak. She often volunteers to handle new Foundation member intake, hoping to give new members a positive introduction to an often deeply horriying organization. Has a private flair for poetry. Has accidentally inherited the absent Dr. Kondraki's affiliation with anomalous butterflies, inclduing SCP-408 after Kondraki's disappearance. Addendum "I didn't ask for this." "You know that's from a game, right?" Has a brother, Mark Kiryu, a higher-ranked researcher. O5 Command has its eye fixed on Zyn Kiryu for unknown reasons, having dismissed her higher-ranked brother as ultimately irrelevant. She is being watched and investigated by the Red Right Hand - whether positively or negatively is unknown. Dr. Mark Kiryu Senior researcher and director of an anomalous items processing lab. Upon initial recruitment, had a successful career as a therapist (licensed psychologist). Worked extensively with SCP-1457 in his first years with the Foundation but doesn't talk about that, and has spearheaded several projects involving sapient SCP entities. Cheery attitude and a good listener; looks out for his coworkers and interns like a bit of a mother hen sometimes. Has a ceramic seahorse and potted bamboo on his desk. Dr. Adam Leeward Emotionally confused and ethically conflicted humanoid containment specialist from Site-11 and living in Site-81. May or may not have made a few mistakes, may or may not have cleaned up a few mistakes. Not without the standard degree of coldness in personality traits, but with a few (sometimes painful) soft spots. Addendum "There's something off about you, Lee." "Of course, there always was." Under watch for abnormal behavior. Well-intentioned, but not without flaws. Of course, in this field, flaws like these can get you in deeper than you ever expected. Dr. Sophia Light Biologist, surgeon and Site Director with far, far too many secrets. A likeable yet frightening person. Blunt, determined, calculating; good under pressure. Putting effort into remaining friendly and open (and emotionally stable). Bears minor facial scarring, and an old injury in her left hand sometimes impairs its functionality. Somewhat traumatic childhood; caretakers forced her to learn outdoor survival by leaving her stranded in the African wilderness for days on end. Joined the Foundation after a classified anomalous incident that killed eleven people, including her then-fiancee. Currently or formerly romantically linked with Troy Lament. Addendum "It's not my fault they want another meeting." The rumors that persist of Dr. Light's strangely close involvement with O5 Command are accurate. Seems to have been involved in a number of highly classified reality shifts — including some initiated by the Foundation itself. A centrally important figure to the Foundation for a number of extremely secret reasons, some of which she doesn't know (or does not still remember) herself. Dr. Everett Mann Unconventional medical researcher with few scruples and a specialty in unusual forms of surgery. Jokingly referred to as a "mad scientist". Sometimes not-so-jokingly. (He objects to the term "mad scientist", claiming that "mad doctor" would be more accurate, and further that the difference should be plain to anyone with a proper academic background to speak of.) Easily willing to do monstrous things in the name of research. Possesses a dramatic mustache. Due to his upbringing, his cultural and popular knowledges are woefully out of date, leading to anachronistic and ridiculous situations. Addendum "Yes, I wanted to show you what I've been working on." "It's dreadfully fascinating." Came to Foundation attention via the uncle who raised him, a person of interest to the Foundation due to anomalous research. Considered a potential danger to the Foundation under certain predicted future circumstances. Dr. Jaime Marlow Average researcher, specializing in space-time, extra-dimensional, and visual, spatial, and cognitohazardous anomalies. Previously described as "painfully, painfully, painfully average", notable more for minor interpersonal incidents and inappropriate outbursts when under stress. Marlowe's profile has slightly increased due to apparent unexplained connections to unrelated anomalous events which only appear to have increased in frequency. Dr. Riven Mercer Veterinary-focused researcher, the second-in-command of Kiryu Labs. Handles personnel allocation for incoming anomalous item caches, and often goes on outside assignments. Good with animals, and owns a grumpy bearded dragon lizard who lives in the lab. Technical Researcher David Rosen Technical Advisor and Researcher. Responsible for ensuring the continued functionality of Site-19's technical infrastructure. Known for being acerbic and marginally accident-prone, he also manages the facilities technical department very well and is widely see as a thrifty leader. Addendum "You want me to what?" "Uh..." Rosen actually knows very little about some of the more modern systems he's maintaining, but has been able to bluff his way past that by delegating individuals more qualified than he to work on them. Dr. Katherine Sinclair Acting head- and one of only two members- of the Occult Studies and Thaumatology division at Site-87 in Sloth's Pit, Wisconsin. Has been involved in numerous incidents, including the assault on Sloth's Pit by the now defunct Group of Interest Satyr's Reign, and the the 2014 Christmas Incident. Has burn scarring on her forearms from a botched flame ritual. Addendum "It's not thaumaturgy, it's magic!" Dr. Sinclair performed her first spell at the age of 17, accidentally setting fire to her notebook by drawing a Hermetic Circle and infusing it with some latent magical talent she possessed. In college, she got involved with a more violent sect of the Serpent's Hand, and after seeing they were willing to sacrifice humans — which could lead to very violent thaumaturgical consequences — she practically ran to the Foundation. Any rumors about her hobbies and personal life are lies and slander. Dr. Johannes Sorts Memetic specialist and field researcher, with a doctorate in art history. Caucasian, late 30s, unshaven with greying brown hair. Slightly overweight, usually wears a grey cap. Obsessive, cowardly and paranoid in mundane situations, but solid and focused when presented with memetic or information based hazards. Multiple disciplinary reports due to poor choice of action under pressure, including the shooting of a guard while under my influence. Currently under psychiatric evaluation and restricted to safer projects. Addendum "The fucking Foundation and that fucking toaster." Influenced far, far more of the Foundation's fundamental doctrines than anyone is willing to admit. Under constant supervision due to several attempts to breach internal security on objects outside of his jurisdiction. Dr. Thaddeus Xyank Presently low-level but extremely significant Foundation researcher. Specializes in temporal anomalies. Somewhat arrogant and long-winded, but considered an up-and-coming genius. Addendum "Where is he? Where isn't he?" Extensive involvement in major Thaumiel projects, notably SCP-2000. Foundation Agents Agent Green Real name classified. Originally a GOC operative responsible for the assassination of reality benders. Became involved with a reality bender creating anomalous art, working with Agent Navarro. Has since become an anart specialist, leading investigations and acting as an advisor to other teams. Good with interrogations, and likes to be in charge. Never seen without a cigarette. Agent Troy Lament Containment and recovery specialist. Protege of Dr. Gears after Iceberg's suicide. Deeply scarred due to his experiences at the Foundation. Currently or formerly romantically linked with Sophia Light. Addendum "Yeah, what's up?" One of the best-kept secrets in the Foundation is Lament's high status within the organization. Haunted by his experience, plagued by doubt, and possessing scant desire for power, Lament is happy to keep his secret a secret. He plays his role unwillingly and with great reluctance. Occasionally his status has been used to get him closer to targets who do not realize he is anything more than Gears' former assistant. Agent Sasha Merlo Cyber Operations Specialist. Current commander of MTF Gamma-13 (Asimov's Lawbringers). Cheerful, if rather dry and sarcastic. Several disciplinary reports for reckless actions during MTF field operations. Current support from Site-64's Director Holman suggest potential for eventual promotion to administrative duties in the future. Agent Navarro Originally captured as a Person of Interest in Portland, Oregon in mid-2004, and acted as a double agent for the Foundation until he was officially employed in late-2005. Called in as a specialist in cases of anomalous art, also acts as liaison between the Foundation and various anartists. Friendly and easy-going to the point of bordering fault. Easily recognized by his perma-stubble. Addendum "I'm being serious guys." "No I don't have a damn scar." Is a self-described "wizard" and is capable of using anomalous phenomena ("magic"), though is not himself anomalous. Has received multiple infractions for the unapproved use of anomalous items and phenomena. Agent Dmitri Arkadeyevich "Waxx" Strelnikov Former Site Security Director, most famously former acting Site Director of Site-19. Former leader of now-disbanded MTF Red Dawn. Russian in origin, operated extensively in Eastern Europe. Strange sense of humor; subject of numerous infamous practical jokes. Now happily retired with a large pension. Addendum "The only thing worse than killing an innocent girl" "is getting a medal for doing so." Foundation Administrators Director Jean Karlyle Aktus Director of Site-81 and a seemingly impossibly old man, known for his analytic approach to containment leading to thorough and successful containment procedures. Aktus serves as the head of the Foundation's Classification Committee, and is also involved with several exotic mobile task forces, including Alpha-9 and Kappa-10. Addendum "Won't you spare me over ‘til a another year?" They say he died when he was in his thirties. Complications from leukemia, something he picked up shortly after the way. I've heard that an Overseer reached in and pulled his soul out from the void, pushed it back into his body and set him in motion again. "Too much work to do, Karlyle," they told him. "Death can't have you yet." He'll disappear for weeks at a time, always coming back looking a little less like himself. Medicine, I'm sure. Something they're pumping in him to keep him alive. Keep him working. Only a matter of time before his body gives out, right? A man can't live forever, right? Or maybe he can. Director Shirley Gillespie & Dr. Ralph Roget Director Shirley Gillespie is a part of the oldest guard in the Foundation — holding a directorship in Site-77, a storage facility now disguised as an Amazon.com shipping center, for over fifty years. Although constantly rumored to be retiring, she still exerts influence, sometimes through her grandson, Dr. Ralph Roget. Addendum "Don't worry, you're going to blow them all away." Dr. Roget was relegated to clerical work for the better part of a decade before proving himself to his grandmother. Through her influence — unbeknownst to him — he was placed at the center of an classified team assigned to research a large number of lower-priority SCP objects, a position in which he was particularly effective. Through this and through his connection to Director Gillespie, Dr. Roget has gained a significant degree of influence in the years following, despite a reputation for childishness, and has almost accidentally become a controversial figure. Director Maria Jones Director of Records and Information Security Administration (RAISA). Powerful and isolated, Director Jones ultimately controls much of the ebb and flow of information across the Foundation, both inside and between facilities. She has few friends, but is loyal to those few she has. Everyone knows her name as a matter of course, but few people know her. Director Tilda D. Moose Current Site Director of Site-19 and Co-Director of Site-17, having inherited the positions from a string of previous Directors. Stern, anxious, mildly obsessive. Can become overly passionate once something gets her going. Considered to have an outsized degree of influence given relatively short official length of tenure with the Foundation (under a decade). Some of Site-19's bureaucracy sees her as a figurehead, whether accurately or not. Addendum "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not biting off more than I can chew this time." Specialist on K-Class scenario research. Advises on thaumotological anomalies. "Type Blue" status kept largely secret to stave off controversy. Considered risk factor due to past association with the Serpent's Hand, self-inflicted brain damage (non-amnestic memory alteration), and stresses of current positions. Subject to active O5 monitoring, and associated with Agent Troy Lament on a number of classified projects — much to Lament's chagrin. Director Ruslav Diaghilev Director Diaghilev has been involved with the Foundation for an unknown period of time, but currently heads the Alchemy Department from Site-127. Director Diaghilev is the resident expert on Alchemical phenomena and has assisted in the containment of several alchemic SCP objects. Additionally any and all alchemic creatures fall under his purview, though outside consultants may be required from time to time. Director Diaghilev is the primary contact and educator for Foundation Alchemists on staff. Any and all requests for consultation can be directed to his office. Additionally, Director Diaghilev is assigned a personal MTF for the assistance in recovery of significant alchemic objects. Addendum "Alchemy is all around us, and flows through us, constantly striving for balance." Director Diaghilev has special dispensation for the classification and redaction of alchemic objects. Requests for the full details of Director Diaghilev's personnel file are restricted to A-6 clearance, only. Information will be granted on a need-to-know basis. Any and all rumors of Director Diaghilev's involvement in SCP-001 are grossly exaggerated, and spreading of these rumors will constitute disciplinary action. Persons of Interest Vincent Anderson Highly intelligent, cybernetically augmented, and a skilled thaumaturgist, Vincent Anderson is the Founder and CEO of the Anderson Robotics Group of Interest. Most of Anderson's interactions with the Foundation have been in retaliation to Foundation efforts to contain his operation, including multiple security breaches, and impersonation of Foundation personnel by Saker Androids. Anderson currently maintains strong business ties with MC&D and has numerous supporters within the Maxwellist Church. Adrian Baudin A solitary anomalous artist of minor repute. Baudin's status is unknown following the events of the Greenwich Incident, with which he was tangentially involved. Currently believed to be in hiding, detained, or deceased. Regardless, Baudin is not believed to pose a threat to Foundation interests. Alexei Belitrov, "Father Anvil," "Roach" Contained at Site-17 as SCP-2273 in most observed reality constructs. Classified as a Type-C Sapient Anomaly, Alexei Belitrov has been compliant and cooperative with the Foundation in Baseline reality and most observed derivatives. He is fluent in Russian and German and has excelled in his English lessons. Alexei is believed to be of extra-universal origins and claims to have a military background. Mr. Belitrov has a general aversion to violence. However, if his claims of combat experience and memory retention are to be believed, it is likely that Alexei Belitrov remains capable of acts of armed violence. Of note is that, in Reality Construct MM15JS, an entity resembling SCP-2117 manifested momentarily in Alexei Belitrov's quarters on 22 March 2015. Upon de-manifesting, Alexei Belitrov was no longer present in the cell. This event coincided with a mass containment breach within this reality construct. Contact with this reality construct was lost soon after. Both the significance of this event and Alexei Belitrov's status within this reality construct are currently unknown. Additionally, in Reality Construct FZ27GO, multiple persons resembling Alexei Belitrov spontaneously manifested, and were frequently sighted fighting at nighttime. In most occasions, these iterations of Alexei Belitrov are accompanied by a unidentified human with a red tattoo on one of their hands. Alison Chao, "The Black Queen" Highly intelligent, highly driven, and possesses extensive knowledge of Foundation structure, activities, and contained items. Sometimes said to be highly malevolent, murderous, and destructive; sometimes said to be more benevolent, even assisting some Foundation endeavors in secret. Involved with many major GOIs and world governments. Seems to be aiming to take down the Foundation. Maybe. Addendum "Dad?" Possibly daughter of Dr. Charles Gears and Leanne Zhu Chao prior to Gears' abandonment of the family and recruitment by the SCP Foundation. Possibly L.S. of the Serpent's Hand. Possibly in contact with a number of parallel universe versions of herself, cooperating to the point of collaborating on a cross-universal database, though rarely interfering in each others' universes except in special circumstances. Or perhaps this is all invention; smoke and mirrors to further the Black Queen's legend. Perhaps. A̶ ̶K̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶M̶a̶n̶ This is not an entry; it is a hole where someone has passed through on their journey as they seek a story that they love enough to stay with 'till The End. Their footsteps can still be felt, impressed into the pages. Lord Blackwood Gentleman-explorer turned sea-slug, known for Munchausean tales of adventure and derring-do in exotic lands. Addendum "I dare say, there must be more to it than that!" Though his exploits are almost certainly false and do not match recorded history, they have been corroborated to some extent by a startling number of sources. Some accounts indicate his adventuring society may have had ties to the post-War Foundation. The Black Rabbit Company (Space Wizard and the Commando Catgirls) A sextet of anarchist cyborg troublemakers (Boss, Momoko, Hana, Nanami, Tomi, and Wizard) out to stick it to the man and get into space while doing so. Armed with guts, hot bloodedness, and many, many bullets. An adaptation by Bones Studio of their rumored spaceship theft has been confirmed for t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶2̶0̶1̶8̶ ̶s̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶ never. Ruiz Duchamp O̶b̶s̶c̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶a̶r̶t̶i̶s̶t̶.̶ Dead. L.S. One of the more radical leaders of the Serpent's Hand, known for never being seen. L.S.'s followers receive letters, books, artifacts, and other gifts from their mysterious leader, but no one can quite remember what L.S. looks like - though some swear they have met "him" or "her" or "them". Possesses a talent for seriously breaching Foundation security; has never been witnessed or captured. Addendum "I'm not anything like you expected" "Trust me." "He" may be fictional, but a code-word used by Hand members to identify friendlies, standing for "Lease Signatory". If not fictional, certainly under the effects of SCP-268. May or may not be Alison Chao, aka the Black Queen, and the letters may stand for Little Sister. Other reports claim both are true. Other reported possibilities for the meaning of L.S. include "Lonely Serpent", "Last Saint", "Lost Sinner", and "Loki Scar-lip". Either way, L.S. is definitely only one well-respected "leader" among many in the Hand; L.S. is, however, unique in their focus on targeting the SCP Foundation. (Other Hand leaders tend to primarily target the Global Occult Coalition as their first priority, with the Foundation coming second.) Midnight Sapient female cat, well-regarded member of the Serpent's Hand. Known to have some anomalous abilities due to thaumaturgical training, or "magic". Expert on "Ways". (See files on the Wanderer's Library.) Addendum "Are you expecting me to meow?" "meow." Former research project by Global Occult Coalition scholar; a "familiar" for a retired Magus. Master died under unusual circumstances, research suppressed by unknown parties. Mr. Marshall, Mr. Carter, and Mr./Ms. Dark The leaders of Marshall, Carter and Dark. Little information is known on any of the members. Reports on Marshall and Carter have been wildly inconsistent. A number of reports characterize Carter as wheelchair-bound, and presenting Marshall as younger; these reports are contradicted completely by other sources saying exactly the opposite. Addendum "The esteemed Misters Marshall, Carter..." "...and Dark." The reports on Carter that claim he is wheelchair-bound also claim that he is using anomalous life extension — apparently feeding off a bagged and drugged (but still aware) human attached to the back of his wheelchair. This may or may not be a lurid rumor. Reports on Dark fall into three categories. The first category presents Dark as being a role filled by multiple people (of all genders, but possibly originally and currently male) over the last few centuries. The second category presents Dark as a single semi-immortal sapient entity, humanoid in nature if not always in form, able to change bodies and gender to suit current purposes. A third category presents both as true. It seems that Marshall and Carter do not themselves fully understand Dark either, and while they handle most operations, Dark has more ultimate control over MC&D than they do. Regardless, it is certain that Dark predates Marshall and Carter significantly. Curiously, it seems that Dark may be less malevolent than MC&D itself — whoever they are, their morality seems highly situational, though they are extremely capable of monstrous acts above and beyond the capabilities of their organization. "Nobody" An individual who appears to be under anomalous effects partially stripping them of their identity in exchange for anomalous ability. May or may not be multiple people (but only one at a time). Usually reported as an unidentifiable European man dressed in a grey suit and fedora (with the notable exception of an equally unidentifiable woman in a grey suit, fedora, and purple tie). Addendum "Nobody knows." "Nobody's here." No one in the Foundation seems to know if Nobody is working for or against the Foundation; if reports are to be believed, the answer is "both". However, many doubt 'his' existence. It is almost certain that many incidents associated with "Nobody" actually had nothing to do with that figure. Saturn Deer Saturn Deer is a serial reincarnator and oftentimes false prophet. Possesses vaguely understood abilities to control written texts, abilities which are directly connected to his hugely overblown ego. His motivation is either to scam someone, to humiliate someone, or both. The Serpent's Nest A small group of Serpent's Hand leaders. No names have been discovered, but figures that have repeatedly been reported include a bipedal female bull moose, a patchwork man, a satyr, and "the silver woman", always accompanied by a varying cast of other Hand members. Baron Löwen Silberescher A wealthy Lithuanian baron who has been extremely helpful to local Foundation assets. Instrumental in retrieving a number of significant SCP items, including a number located continents away. Addendum "It's so hard for me to hear them these days" "Are you listening?" The Baron has been accidentally exposed to a large number of anomalies, and has therefore become psychologically unstable. Foundation personnel are instructed to indulge him to ensure continued cooperation. Sylvain Bird Mage in training, uses "Ailier" as a courtesy surname when prompted (allegedly, his family name is something that only birds can pronounce correctly). Is noted to have lots of random friends who live in the forest. A Serpent's Hand affiliate and Wanderers' Library associate, Sylvain occasionally interferes with Foundation agents. Kenneth Spencer & Robin Thorne A pair of UIU agents assigned to Three Portlands. Both agents and their investigations are of continuing interest to the Foundation. They have collaborated with the Foundation on several occasions, including playing an instrumental role in the joint Foundation/UIU raid of Anderson Robotics World Headquarters. Additionally, both agents are members of Joint Task Force Delta-3 ("Organic Free Trade"), with Agent Spencer assuming command of the task force during operations in Three Portlands. Agent Thorne is a natural thaumaturge of moderate ability with extensive occult training; Agent Spencer is believed to be non-anomalous, but has significant experience in paranormal affairs. Both agents make extensive use of paratechnology and occult devices in the field, employing a number of custom items in addition to their standard issue UIU equipment. They should both be considered roughly equal to a Foundation agent in terms of capability and effectiveness. Dr. S. Vang Specializes in memetics, and by all accounts was an an excellent researcher, despite a poor memory and poor social skills. Defected from the Foundation and is currently considered missing and dangerous. Tim Wilson A Southern animal caretaker and founder of Wilson's Wildlife Solutions, a wildlife solutions company based in Oregon, Tim Wilson is primarily on the side of the protection of normalcy and is responsible for some Safe and Euclid-class animal objects based in Oregon. Dr. Isabel Helga Anastasia Parvati Wondertainment V, PhD A young woman of considerable creative potency. Not an ordinary toy maker by any stretch of the imagination. Always accompanied by her ever-unflappable assistant, Emma Aieselthorpe-Brown, and her pet corgi(s), Jeremy. Her connection to the "Little Mister" series in indirect, detoured through an older bearer of the Wondertainment name - she is but one of many to bear the moniker. "Agent Priscilla Locke" Alleged to be a Foundation agent of an alternate timeline. A transgender high school student matching the description of "Agent Locke" was reported missing in 1996. Her remains were recovered and identified by former MCF Director and sibling Rhiannon Locke. Ms. Locke claimed no knowledge of recent sightings of Priscilla Locke or her alleged involvement with the Manna Charitable Foundation. "Agent Locke" may or may not be in possession of Foundation property and an as-of-yet unrecovered anomalous object referred to as "Anabasis". Martina Bauer, "Spiffy Dodger" Former Manna Charitable Foundation operative. Current affiliation and whereabouts unknown. Key figure in the MCF-backed investigation of a group of interest known as "The Stuff Industry". She is believed to have had previous dealings with the Foundation, either under an alias or through a third party source. Described variously as being tall, short, red-haired, blue-haired, blonde, "beautiful", and variously missing an eye, nose, or teeth. Believed to suffer from asthma and/or frequent panic attacks. Only certainties are that she is narcissistic and insufferably annoying, and always manages to avoid getting arrested. Former Personnel In retirement or death, no rank distinction is made. General ██████ Bowe, ████ More than anyone, the man who represents the old sins of the Foundation. Promoted after the death of his father, General Stan Bowe, by the effects of SCP-935. As his father's protege, he was assigned as the head of the Bowe Commission, which began for murky still-classified reasons and expanded in scope under the younger Bowe, ending with a nearly sole focus on weaponizing SCP objects before its dissolution. Has since left the Foundation. Addendum ACCesDend dsdffdsfvd Under the younger Bowe, the Bowe Commission shifted the Foundation's paramilitary focus from defense to offense. The Bowe Commission was responsible for the creation of "Project Able" and Mobile Task Force Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box"), given permission for the project after a number of successful operations against several dangerous groups of interest. Bowe was personally responsible for much of the worst excesses of the project; he allowed SCP-076-2 to take a leadership role and have say in which SCP items were allowed to join, and he personally ordered the project to continue after an incident in which 076-2 killed a number of researchers. When 076-2 disabled its restraints and slaughtered most of the other Mobile Task Force members and caused the destruction of Containment Area-25, Bowe was assigned primary blame. MTF Omega-7 was dissolved, as was the Bowe Commission. As a result of this, and the SCP-935 incidents, Much of the Foundation's paramilitary arm was censured or defected after this, and many of the Bowe Commission's supporters defected to the Chaos Insurgency or the Global Occult Coalition. Agent Jack "PoorYoric" Dawkins Generally referred to as Yoric. Known for his murky past and harsh, incisive attitude. Former protege of Dr. Bright. Now vanished. Addendum "Don't worry guys, I'm still around. May or may not have been executed by the Foundation; may simply working under deep cover. After his disappearance, a rumor spread that he had been a spy for the Serpent's Hand, outed to the Foundation after a falling out with his compatriots. This rumor has never been confirmed. Mr. David Eskobar Former head researcher for Alexylva University. Missing and presumed killed during a Site-38 containment breach. Dr. "Iceberg" Egotistical, narcissistic former protege of Dr. Gears. Eventually committed suicide due to the stress of working under Gears; replaced by Agent Lament. Denied promotion due to usefulness as Gears' assistant. All the way up until the day he shot himself. Dr. R. Gerald Former Head Research Assistant. A good researcher, but notorious for involvement in a number of high-profile dangerous accidents. Now retired. Agent Bantay Masipag Former Site-19 Security Agent. Obtained the SCP-148 ("Telekill") anomaly from Prometheus Labs for the Foundation through unknown means. Now retired. Dr. Agatha Rights Developed a remarkable reputation as a researcher-analyst and became an influential Site Director before disappearing under murky circumstances. Known for being extremely empathetic towards Foundation personnel and anomalous humanoids. Agent Max Lombardi Gruff, plain-speaking, down-to-earth veteran "agent's agent". Now deceased. Addendum But... Yet some agents say in many parts of the Foundation that Agent Lombardi is not dead, but had by the will of our lords the O5 Council into another place; and men say that he shall come again, and he shall win the Thaumiel Crown. I will not say it shall be so, but rather I will say, here in this world he changed his life. But many men say that there is written upon his tomb this verse: Here Lies Lombardi, Once and Future Agent. Dr. Kondraki Former Site Director of Site-17. Extremely controversial figure who vanished from the Foundation some time ago. Ambitious, artistic, chaotic, paranoid, anti-social, spiteful; seen by many as an archetypal anti-hero. Known to run roughshod over others; reprimanded for abuse of lower-ranked or newer Foundation employees. A strong flair for the dramatic. An excellent photographer. Formerly associated with SCP-408 to a possibly inappropriate degree. Grew rivals on trees; most famously former rival of Dr. Alto Clef. Addendum "I only followed orders!" "They just happened to be orders from me." Extensively researched SCP weaponization for now-shuttered programs. Likely gone on the run from the Foundation. Possibly dead. May have been executed by O5 order by Dr. Gears. (Rumors of execution by Dr. Clef per O5 order are certainly untrue. Almost certainly.) May still be alive and working for the Foundation under deep cover. Researcher James Martin Talloran A loyal Level 3 Researcher noted for his work with Keter Class objects. Extremely loyal to The Foundation, his family and to his former boyfriend and with a will of steel. He died in mysterious circumstances preventing a containment breach, the details of which are a mystery throughout the Foundation. Addendum "I am sick of your horror!" "I am sick of you." There are conflicting theories as to the nature, and eventual fate of Talloran. The official record is they died. Some say they made it back alive but were changed, some say they broke through somewhere after facing a god. We are even still uncertain if Talloran is James Martin or Jessie Ari. they are a blur, a toughness unmatched by even the best of us, an enigma and a fighter. They cannot and will always die in the dark, surrounded by light. O5 Command and The Administrator O5 Command 13 people who have ultimate control over the Foundation. Unusual personalities with way too much power. They do not and cannot come into contact with any anomalous entities. Mostly everyone is afraid of them. They know absolutely everything there is to know about the Foundation and its activities. They rarely intervene in the containment of SCPs… except when they do. They have their own Mobile Task Force, the Red Right Hand. O5 Command are the masters of the Foundation, and not everyone know they exist. Addendum "Nothing is certain." "Especially not us. God no." …Maybe. Maybe there are 13, maybe they are people. They're not supposed to come into contact with anomalous entities, but in secret, sometimes they do. Who are they? Where did they come from? What secret goals are they striving towards? Either way, O5 Command is the cornerstone of the Foundation. At the very least, they have the Foundation's best interests at heart… Maybe. "The Administrator" Figure of little-known nature playing a role best understood by O5 Command. Possibly anomalous, possibly multiple people. Once represented the Foundation in meetings with major world government figures; has since relinquished this role. Addendum "Why?" "Maybe you're asking the wrong questions." It's an open secret amongst the upper echelons of the Foundation that "The Administrator" (as popularly known) never at any point existed, but was a clever fiction created by another person or persons (or… something else) within the Foundation for the purposes of unifying of a fractious organization. As for what should be made of that, no one agrees. UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED You know why you're here. They were never going to give you the whole story. Half of the truth can fool most people, most of the time. They'll just give you enough that you don't keep looking. Especially when it comes to the people with the most to hide. If you'd like more than stale breadcrumbs, keep reading. Your friend, —The Black Queen Full Dossier on O5 Command and The Administrator Category:Guide